Oranges Sun
by bebecute
Summary: Ryoma was quite...attached by Tezu senpai! One TezuRyoma fic, heehee. Read and review!


Disclaimer: Tenpuri belongs to Takeshi Konomi sensei, I wish they belongs to me…hiks…T_T

Author      :  bebecute

A/N Note : I am a big fans of TezuRyoma pairing, so I write this! Heeheehee Review, please?  

Orange's sun

" Echizen_kun, do you going to practice tennis in the club after school? ", Asked Horyo.

" No, I don't think so. Well, I have got fever lately so my father told me not to practice tennis as long as I get this fever. For sure I really want to go practicing today, but doctor didn't permit me having tennis", replied Ryoma.

Just Ryoma and Horyo in their class, the rest have gone after the last bell rang. Ryoma copy his friend's math notebook. He was absent for 2 days and he doesn't want to miss the lesson.

" You really can't go practicing? Oh…poor boy!! Today Tezuka senpai will have a match against Fuji senpai. It will be a great show, right ?! ", Said Horyo proudly.

Ryoma blinked in surprise, the answer wasn't what he had expected. How could he leave the big match? It is very important for him because the one who will play is Tezuka, a man that Ryoma had fallen into. Ryoma couldn't even say a word to reply. He just wrote on his math notebook with chaotic thing in the back of his head over and over.

" Ok, I have to go now. Is it ok to left you alone? " Horyo asked suddenly.

" It's ok, bye..!! ", answered Ryoma.

Ryoma was left alone. He was still writing on his math notebook. He looked calm, but something happened inside of him.

* * *

30 minutes later he left the class. He had done writing his math. Still, tiredness shows in his face. He looks pale because of his high fever. He walked down the corridor, as he reached the end of the corridor he heard a hesitant voice from a girl. Ryoma peeped behind a wall and found two creatures there. There were Tezuka senpai and the prettiest girl in the school, Kyoko-chan. They stood face to face, Tezuka was standing still, and Kyoko-chan standing; bowed her heads, and blushing already. The girl tried her best to voice her beaten heart.

" Tezuka-san… Honestly.. I  …. I have been watching over you since I was in 1st grade of this school. You look so cool and I can't lie to my heart. Now I have a bravery to admit it. I like you … I love you. I wonder what words would you say to reply me ", she blushed and smile appeared on her pretty face.

The air between them became silent. Tezuka is staring directly into the girl who was casting her eyes down. He buttoned his lips and calmness covered on his face even when he was thinking. Suddenly Tezuka showed a different air on his face, he had already found the words, to answer the girl.

* * *

Tezuka tapped her shoulder; she cast up her eyes and looked into Tezuka. Her heart was beating harder because she didn't expect that Tezuka do that. He smiles at the girl casually and he said, "Thanks, I really values your bravery, you already admitted to me. Honestly, you are such a charming girl and smart …..", suddenly Tezuka cut the words and look away to the left side; looking straight. He found the eyes that has been peeping them. The eye whose boy's heart has beaten harder and broke into a dozen pieces.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, looking directly to the boy's eyes. It seems that Tezuka recognize these big and round eyes.

" Hey..!! Don't peeping around, I know you already, you are Ryoma Echizen, right..?! ", Said Tezuka with loud tone.

Ryoma was surprised; he didn't expect Tezuka to noticed him. Ryoma turned abruptly and ran. He went down the corridor like a blue streak; carried off his heartache. He was wondering about Tezuka's answer ceaselessly. Tiredness blanketed his pale face as he fastened his steps. Ryoma's heat getting higher but he ignored them. 

A few seconds later Ryoma reached the upper floor, he sat and he was breathless. Ryoma tried to control his breath and cooled down his mind. Then, he took a deep breath and then took them out.

// Hmmffhh… What the hell was happened..??!! / It shocked me, it really did / Although I haven't heard his answer yet, but I can predict that he would accept the girl as his girlfriend / Yeah.. I know… I aim too high / In addition, I'm just a boy, not a girl… So it's impossible for me… Yeah… may be I'll try to forget it // Ryoma talked to himself and looked up into the sky. Indeed, it was quieting beautiful and bewitched him.

* * *

Tezuka really want to catch Ryoma's hand but he knows that he still have to continue his words that has been stopped. 

" I'm sorry about these rudeness. Well, I'll continue my words. Actually, I have found someone who I really love…. I'm sorry, I have to go now ", Tezuka looks fastened his words. Then, he rushed to catch Ryoma and to find his hiding place. He left the girl shocking and standing still. Her face changed into a deeply sad by heart broken.

On the other side, Ryoma was sitting on the upper floor. He sat, hugging and bent over his knee. He found the peace of mind as he felt the wind blew away and heard the birds clapped its wings. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder from behind and it surprised Ryoma.

" Aaa… Tezuka senpai, you surprised me. Well, I'm sorry because I peeped you, but I saw you just by an accident", said Ryoma.

" Heyy…. You don't have to apologize, it wasn't a big deal ", replied Tezuka with low tone.

" Well, congratulation..!! You had a girlfriend, right..?! You must be very happy now", said Ryoma and smiled softly.

Tezuka's face changed and then sat in front of Ryoma; crossed his legs. Tezuka was gazing into Ryoma's eyes; looking directly. Ryoma didn't dare to look into Tezuka's eyes, so he just bowed his heads.

" Echizen_kun…. I don't have a girlfriend. I refused her although I knew that it would hurt her heart ", answered Tezuka seriously.

Ryoma had a confused look on his face. The answer wasn't what he had expected.

" Your answer puzzled me, I don't believe it. She is pretty, smart, and nice girl, right..?! Why did you refuse her? ", Asked Ryoma. He is eager to know the reason.    

Tezuka set his glasses into a better position, and then glance to Ryoma; sure it is a clear-sighted. He was looking for the words, to reply Ryoma. 

" Well, You seem eager to know the reason. I'll tell you ", said Tezuka with low tone.

" I might not be the right one, it might not be the right time.

  But there's some kind of secret I would tell to you.

  I want you more than anything in my life

  I need you more than anything in my life

  I miss you more than anyone in my life ….. and ….. ", Tezuka stopped in suddenly and set his lips on Ryoma's ear as a slow motion.

" ….. I love you more than anyone in my life…., would you accept me..?? ", Tezuka murmured softly on Ryoma's ear, He finally admitted it.

Ryoma blinked in surprise; he couldn't believe it. He had never guessed that Tezuka felt this way about him, that he felt this way about Tezuka. They behaved awkwardly under the circumstances.  Ryoma casted his eyes down; tightened his hug around his knee. Sure, his heart was beating so fast after he heard Tezuka's statement. Instead, Tezuka just smiled softly as he gaze Ryoma. 

* * *

Ryoma try to make a bold reply. He cast up his face slowly and braced himself to look into Tezuka.

" Yes, I accept you, I wouldn't refuse. But, people said that it's a forbidden relationship, because we are boys, right ..?! ", Answered Ryoma, and then asked directly. He was doubtful with this kind of relationship. 

Tezuka raised his brow; sighted directly. He collected the words to make sure Ryoma about their relationship.

" Don't hear what people said. In addition, it's not important whether it's a man or a woman. We just have to be happy and honest to our heart, that's all..!! ", Replied Tezuka.

Ryoma tried to understand Tezuka's answer. Once he understood, he nodded and smile appears on his face. He doesn't doubt any longer about their relationship; being honest is the key. Tezuka replied back Ryoma's smile. He suddenly holds and then grasps Ryoma's hand tightly. This isn't a dream, but this is actually real. As Tezuka behaved that way, Ryoma was blushing and his heart was beating harder. Tezuka make a close distance between them. They are getting closer and then as a slow motion Tezuka clasped Ryoma to his breast. Like a chain reaction, then Tezuka caressed Ryoma warmly. 

The wind blew; they can feel it in their embrace. Ryoma's pale face blurred when Tezuka embraced him. A few minutes later, orange's light of the sun blinds them. They were looking straight to the sun, and it was a sunset. Sure, it was amazing them because it was very pretty.

" Wow…!! What a great view we have been seeing! ", Said Ryoma still looking to the sun.

" Yes, it is very gorgeous. And this is my first time noticed the sunset. But the special is I saw it with you, Ryoma_kun ", said Tezuka calmly.

Ryoma's face was alight with happiness; this is the first time Tezuka called him by his first name. 

" Talk about sunset, you have a tennis practicing, don't you..??!!", asked Ryoma spontantly because he just remembered it by a second ago.

" Oh my god…. I forgot that…!! "

The End ……………………………………………………………………………Owari

___________________________________________________

This is my first story in ff.net, thanks for reading this! I am sorry if the story is messy and my grammer is really bad. Just hope you enjoy this.        


End file.
